The Guardians' Halo
by Geoff714
Summary: The Darkness has been pushed back, and The Covenant have finally found Humanity's home world and their system. Meet Fireteam Pure Light, who are Guardians who have fought the Darkness and killed The Black Heart. Once more they must save Humanity and bring peace towards their kind and prevent another collapse. Bungie owns Destiny 343i owns Halo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Geoff714 here, this is my first story and I am really glad to be writing it right now! I would like to let everyone know that it may be possible I won't be able to update that much do to school and such. But anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

**What happened so far...**

It was a peaceful time for humanity, the second Golden Age finally came about and this time Humanity would be prepared for another Collapse, new steps were taken and this time Guardians were soldiers, new ships were made and there were fleets. Large cruisers carried thousands of the Guardians' ships which were also more armored and more combat fit. No longer did all the Guardians stay at the tower but though in a ship on a fleet of some sort. The human race was being dominant, along with the Awoken and Exo. There were still Fireteam patrols on other planets, and outposts that were deserted and destroyed, were now rebuilt and a lot stronger to get through. No veteran Fireteam ever experienced this much peace ever in their lives. Humanity was going so well that The Traveler, had decided to leave after appointing The Speaker as the leader for humanity and giving it's abilities to him. Now he was a pure being of light, and carried the painful responsibilities of being a political leader, and a military leader for humanity. Despite the peace though, The Darkness was still lingering, wanting to take out the light in The Sol System and then hunt down for The Traveler and kill it. Though this would not happen as Humanity would push The Darkness back with no problem. What could go wrong now? Sadly, humanity would have much more terrifying threats than The Darkness...

**High Charity**

**** Viao Vordumnaee, the Shipmaster of Crying Prayer and a hero to the Covenant for taking down several Sangheili who tried to kill the Hierarchs. "Noble Hierarchs, thanks to your guidance and thanks to the gods, we have found the human worlds in the Sol system." He spoke as he bowed before his leaders. "Shall we strike at the demons now?" Viao asked as Truth spoke, "Yes, your ship is to join with The Fleet Of Particular Justice, led by Supreme Commander, Thel Vadamee, he will state the rest of your orders." "I will do as you command, Noble Hierarchs." Which Viao left High Charity, to return to his ship and with the blessing of the Prophets, would make sure his ship burns the human worlds.

**Venus, Ishtar Sink, Maat Mors**

Fireteam Pure Light walked around, they were on patrol and in the next hour would return to their outpost on Venus. The Fireteam was very famous, they were famous for killing The Black Heart and placing a mighty blow to The Vex and also were very famous for helping Fireteam Golden Blade, complete the raid known as Vault Of Glass, gaining many rewards. The leader was known as Mary Ahshanta, a female hunter. She carried her primary weapon known as The Calling, a legendary scout rifle which was made by The Future War Cult, her secondary was a sniper rifle known as Icebreaker, an exotic sniper rifle which had recharging ammo, and her heavy weapon was The Deviant Gravity-A, a legendary Machine gun which she barely used unless if they were surrounded by millions of enemies. She wore the Ghost Angel armor set, which she had loved to death. She had also The Timebreaker Sparrow, a very well made Sparrow which she normally used. Next was Lucky 7, a Male Titan Exo who wore the Vanir armor set and carried his primary weapon which was the Legendary Auto Rifle, Doctor Nope, and his special weapon was Found Verdict, a legendary shotgun and his final weapon was the Exotic Rocket Launcher, Gjallarhorn. Last was a Warlock known as Voria Ambrose, a female Awoken Warlock who carried Hawkmoon, an exotic Handcannon which she loved using, she also carried the Paretorian Foil, a legendary fusion rifle and her heavy weapon was the Admonisher III. She wore the Manifold Seeker armor set, Voria and Lucky 7 also shared the Tumbler 30 Sparrow which was given to them as an award for completing the Vault Of Glass, Mary also had the Sparrow but enjoyed her Sparrow which she had found in the raid.

"So, what do you think we'll see? Vex or Fallen?" Asked Mary on the comm's as she checked how much ammo she had in her primary weapons magazine. "I don't care, as long as its a challenge, these enemies are getting weaker and weaker, and its making me wan't to beg the Speaker to put me back in the Tower so I can kick ass at the Crucible." "You would give them hell!" Said Voria with a giggle, "Hey, quiet!" Mary said, this time worried. The Fireteam then heard a noise coming from the sky.. "Is our patrol up? What's going on?" 7 asked as then they looked up seeing a large ship what seemed to be a patrol ship. "That's not Vex or Fallen.." Voria spoke, this time it being a whisper. "Lets follow the ship, it maybe trouble." Ordered the leader as then Fireteam Pure Light went off.

**Five Hours Later...**

"God, I so wish Jasper was here.." Spoke Voria as the team walked further. "I feel sorry for him still, he took a bad hit." Responded Mary, remembering the Ghost that was with the three, it was known as Jasper and all three enjoyed having him around, though during The Vault Of Glass, he had actually _saved _Mary from a Praetorian that had shot at her when she was going to die, and not just any usual death which the guardian could be revived, the place was filled with a lot of Darkness to where Guardians could not come back to life. The three sent Jasper to be repaired which he would finally be fixed by The Speaker tomorrow. "At least we'll see his smartass soon." Spoke 7 with a chuckle from him as well. "You were jealous that he never got smacked for some remark." Giggled Mary as she got into position, switching to her Icebreaker. "No I wasn't!" Her friend called out, as the Titan got into his position. "Alright team, onto business, Voria are you in position?" Asked the Huntress as she started to zoom in on the new targets. "Yes ma'm, they are landing which hopefully you see." Said her friend which the leader gave a yes to. "Alright team, don't attack unless on my order, we'll see what goes on." Mary said and the team gave their responses with a "Got it." Mary zoomed in on the new targets several small creatures came out and then larger creatures which seemed to look like odd humanoid reptilians. These creatures were very tall and looked to be some sort of military force. The armor for the large alien species were different, perhaps this was a sign of rank. "You two, move in and ask what they are doing here, I got your back." The two did so, coming towards them on their Sparrows.

"All of you, stay right there!" Yelled Voria as she stopped on her Sparrow, she and 7 got off their vehicles. They took off their helmets as a sign of peace "Who and what are you, and tell us why your here or we will attack." One of the tall creatures in dark maroon armor snarled and pulled out a device, which then two energy blades came out, the blade having a wide gap between it. The rest of the aliens pulled out their weapons and the Guardians put on their helmets and ran at them, 7 sent a fast punch at one of the tall aliens and stomped on a small aliens head, crushing it with his boot and killing it. Voria sent a void push, sending the maroon alien back and then she lunged at it with her Duke mk44, firing and damaging its energy shields, she then was on top of the alien with her revolver pointed to its head. "Your going to start talking, now." Spoke Voria with a venomous tone. The alien then spoke "Petty human, I will die with honor, and you will be burnt to ash.." It spoke as it finally died. The dropship was still there though, this time it fired at the two guardians, who rolled over, dodging the plasma blasts. "Hey asshole!" Called out Mary as she fired the Icebreaker at the dropship which was damaged a tiny bit by the explosive. "Hold on, let me take it out!" Yelled 7 as he pulled out his Gjallahorn and aimed it at the ship, and fired, which the ship exploded into a large bright blue light. "I'm going to call command, team, grab out everything, the corpses, weapons, and any technology that these creatures have, they'll start doing research on them."

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that, this is my first story over my two favorite games and I really did you enjoyed it! I don't think I did to well with the Halo part though, as well with the Elites (cause I hardly know that much about them except for what I gathered from Halo Nation) Some things have been changed from the game which will be stated here. Guardians can easily do more with magic, and they can also use both of their Supers (only at once, they can't do it at the same time) They can also use their subclass abilities to at the same time. Also The Guardians' can use their light based abilities and can make weapons out of them (melee weapons only) and can power up their guns like the golden gun ability. In other words, The Darkness has gained a new dangerous ally... **


	2. Chapter 2

** Ship Of Travelers Blade..**

Captain Titan Sirezu stood aboard his ship, Of Travelers Blade, it was the first ship that was made, it was a Frigate and it was armed with several weapons. Having two energy shields to protect it and also contained lock on missiles, small rays of light and its secret weapon, The Light Of Death it was called, this blast could wipe out an entire Fallen Fleet if the ship was at full power and all of that power was directed to it, though there was a catch, since this blast used up so much energy, all weapons systems could not be enabled until fifteen seconds, the standard time limit of cycling. The frigates warp drives also could not be used for a amount of time either though it was unknown how much time it could not be used as it mattered how much The Light Of Death was used, this secret weapon was only a last resort. This ship was somewhat durable and as well somewhat quick, the ship had won many victories against Hive ships and stood its ground when the Cabal tried taking control over Earth, which its ship and The Gunman, as well with Victory's Sheath and many more vessels took them all down, this was by Captain Sirezu's work and of course The Speakers amazing tactics. "Sir, Fireteam Pure Light requests to speak to you, it is very important." Spoke Commander Vefu, he had looked worried and had a grim expression onto his face. "What is it?" Asked Sirezu, curious of what's on his ally's mind. "You won't like it, and we may have something a lot more different on humanity's hand." Vefu spoke. Sirezu smiled and put his hand on the Warlock's shoulder "We can take them out then, don't worry." He spoke calm "Take over the ship while i'm gone, this might be a long conversation Vefu." The Titan said as he walked off to the communications room, preparing to hear what his comrades were needing him for.

"Captain, sir!" "Yes, I heard a bit of what happened, you encountered an unknown threat, yes?" Responded Sirezu, curious of this new threat. "Yes sir, they came in on a stealth ship of sorts, there are different species of creatures that are allied together, we only know two of them, though it's not that much." Explained Mary. "Hold on, Viora is sending you video feed of the encounter, what you need to know is, is that our friends have odd weapons." Spoke the leader as she then picked up an odd short sub-machine-gun of sorts, "It took about an hour for us to see how some of these things work, but though this weapon here fires out a rapid series of plasma, the more it heats up, the slower it gets and then, it overheats." She explained as she started shooting it at a target, which it did overheat quickly. "These weapons also are charged we believe, as we did a test fire earlier and the weapon ran out of it's energy." Mary then pulled out another odd device, this time very small and at the press of a button, two neon blue energy blades came out, this weapon having a large gap between the blades. "This is another plasma weapon, a plasma sword. How these creatures are able to use technology like this, these weapons don't run on the energy sources of light or darkness, but on pure plasma." Said Viora. "We also have sent the dead bodies of the aliens we have killed for dissection, the weapons will also be sent personally to The Speaker so he can order the Gunsmith's to take a good look at them." "I understand, thank you for the information and our dead guests." Spoke Sirezu The communications then ended with Sirezu walking back toward his ship.

**Earth, The Guardians City, Speakers Quarters**

Speaker Varon, also known as Grand Royal Admiral Varon stood above his desk, which the shell of the destroyed Jasper laid upon it and it's core. "The shell needs to be changed, it must explain why Jasper was destroyed so quickly, the core thankfully has a tiny bit of light inside of it, but though a tiny bit won't be able to power it for the next one thousand years." Ghost's were needed, they found the guardians and revived them, they needed to run for a while before they had to recharge again. The Speaker then tossed the old shell and pulled out a new shell, this shell having a large amount of white with a secondary color of cobalt. This was called The Travelers shell, only Ghosts who have worked with the most best of Guardians could be given this gift of honor. This shell provided more durability and more energy shielding. Now there was one last thing that Varon needed to do. He charged up his hands with light energy and sent it at the core, erasing the Darkness inside. Now then to put the shell with the core. Varon did so, hooking the core up tightly and Jasper powered on. "Hello, I am Ghost A24-559-ER-798, you may call me Jasper-" The Ghost spoke then stopped. "Wait, what happened?" Jasper asked, remembering everything quickly. "Fireteam Pure Light, did they make it? Please tell me they did Speak-" Varo interrupted, smiling beneath his mask. "They went through, all while carrying you, Jasper, they said that they have went everywhere with you, and so they got their prizes, and it has done such good for The City." "I see, and Speaker, where is the Traveler?" Asked Jasper as Varo explained. "It was two years after the raid, humanity has survived Jasper. I am a divine embodiment of lots of Light thanks to The Traveler, with this, I can live forever." Spoke The Speaker. "You are still needed though, your team needs you, Jasper." Varo said. "I understand, Speaker." Responded the AI. "Now, tell me what happened while I was out." "That I will, my friend."

**The Ship Of Crying Prayer, above Venus**

The Crying Prayer stood above the new found planet, Shipmaster Viao stood onboard his ship with pride, he would see the humans burn apart, the demons would die for disgracing The Forerunners. "Sir, a message from the holy Prophets, Thel' Vadamee let the glorious ring fall to the parasite, you are hereby promoted to Supreme Commander and you lead the fleet of Fleet Of Particular Justice." Spoke a nearby Sangheili who was using the communication terminals. This was a large honor, his family at his keep would be proud of him, no, not just his family, everyone at his keep would be very proud of him. He was actually one of the youngest Sangheili to ever obtain this rank. "Tell the Noble Prophets that I thank them, I will do my best to serve, order the rest of the fleet to come and form a defensive line, we will meet the enemy into honorable combat!" Ordered Viao. "Yes, Supreme Commander!" "Soon, we will wipe out the demons, they will fall under our hand. The ones who died by them will be honored in death, but this is not just for them, this will be for all of our brothers who have fell to get this information, this will be for our brothers who died on our glorious ring of salvation!" Roared the Supreme Commander, the captains bride roared with agreement. "Now my brothers, it is time to prepare for glorious war and combat!"

**The Ship Of Travelers Blade, above Venus**

Captain Sirezu stared at the fleet approaching, more of them were coming at the fleet he was in, The Travelers Path. They would not lose, this must be more of the unknown fleet. "Commander Vefu, run to the communications outpost and alert Fireteam Pure Light's vessel to get ready for combat, then tell Admiral Carseil that the unknown threat is approaching." Spoke Sirezu, then stared at the rest of his men. "Alert the troops that trouble is coming, this is not a warning, make sure they get to their stations quickly. Then, prepare a beacon for The Speaker, Standard Protocol." A awoken soldier nodded as he pressed the button which the alarm blared. "_All men, to their stations, unknown threat approaching. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill, The ship is at full combat alert. Please follow all ship-combat protocols to the letter." _The alarm blared the same message over and over again. "Now then, next order of business is to kick some ass.." Sirezu said. He knew what would go down, this would be war, but this war would not cause another Collapse, he would rather die then let that happen again. "Once that ship comes, I wan't evasive maneuvers, then once that is complete, get at them from behind and fire light-rays at their engines, I wan't boarding crafts on that ship, tell the boarders I wan't all hostiles dead and the ship checked, we'll take her and their dead." Sirezu said. "Vefu, your going to stay in charge once I leave for combat, make me proud, kid." Spoke the higher ranking Titan. Vefu nodded. This battle will be breathtaking, Sirezu knew it well, and he will go out with honor. "Kiros, alert the Speaker if I don't return." Sirezu said to his Ghost in the comm's, "I'm sorry Sirezu but, I would like to go with you." His friend responded. Sirezu knew why he would wan't to do so. Kiros was Sirezu's first actual friend, and he was stubborn with his old fireteam. "I understand then, fine, come with me my old friend, lets make this battle an amazing one."

**The Fleet Of Particular Justice VS The Travelers Path, which fleet will come out kicking ass? Who will come out as victor? Why is 7 such a smartass? Wait, where was 7? Oh well! See you next chapter! Which is..when ever, but anyways, cya!**

**7: I feel lonely... **


End file.
